


Such Dominance

by MeltdownerKnight17



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Aether Resort (Fire Emblem Heroes), Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Hot Springs & Onsen, Ike unusually forward, Inspired by Fanart, Laguz has sensitive tails, M/M, Prostate Massage, Seduction to the Dark Side, Selfcest sort off?, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: Ike invited Ranulf to relax in the hot springs. But what he didn’t know was there was an unwanted visitor he did not expect.“Do you like my surprise?” Ike in front of him smirks. “The one behind you is my other version of me, call him Fallen Ike. Which the summoner summoned the other day. He is the…aggressive version of myself.”
Relationships: Fallen Ike/Lay | Ranulf, Ike/Lay | Ranulf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Such Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, This time is insipired by another banner, as much as I like a resplendent one ,but its a female one so...meh. Anyways. This one was during the fallen banner and now they finally revealed Fallen Ike or should I call it Fallen Ike, I actually wrote this last month but don't have the motivation to finish it. But finally did it! IF there was a good male summer alts but ended up disappointing, like usual. This was inspired by a fanart by Kakenari.

Name: Such Dominance

Summary: Ike invited Ranulf to relax in the hot springs. But what he didn’t know was there was an unwanted visitor he did not expect.

Rating: E

Ranulf began to remove the article of his clothing. Ranulf was invited by Ike to go to the hot spring in the Aether Resort, He was informed that Ike is gonna come in late. He still is not used to bathing in a human form since he is used to his beast form, but this feels rather nice. He wraps the towel around his waist. He can feel the steam warming his skin as he opens the door. He feels his body warming up when he soaks his body to the hot spring water.

“Ahhhh! This feels sooo good,” The Laguz stretches his arms as he feels his stress melts away. He never knew there was a hot spring in the Aether Resort before. Though it feels awfully quiet which he finds odd but he didn't care. He stares at the beautiful starry night. This seems to be another world from his own despite being to the unknown, he has met so many new heroes, and he even met the younger version of Ike, which was the same as he met the regular Ike. He can’t help but chuckle at the thought.

“Where the heck is Ike?” He looks at the door waiting for him impatiently. “He was the one who invited me,” He watches as he looks at the steaming water.

Until he hears the door opening from the distance. “Took you long enough, Where have you-” He was cut off when a hand grab his soldier and drags him off the water. Ranulf didn’t react in time as the man grabs his tail while dragging him inside. He can’t help but feel violated when the man was tugging his tail which was considered one of the sensitive parts of the Laguz.

When the man and Ranulf are inside, the man grabbed Ranulf and pinned him to the wall. “Just who are you?!” He demanded as he saw his captive which made his eyes widen. It was Ike, but this Ike is different. His eyes are glowing red but something about him is different. Like the hostility and malice is covering him.

“Ike? Is that…” He winced when this Ike grabbed him by his arm while the other hand is firmly secured. He can feel the knot of his towel is slowly being undone as he felt Ike’s throbbing erection is poking him on his abdomen.

“I…Hunger…” Ike rasped on him breathe which is making Ranulf blushed on such closeness.

“Is that even you Ike?” He tries to talk to him but only to be silent when Ike forces his tongue in his mouth.

Ranulf tried to resist him but the way his tongue moves was making his mind melt on how good his tongue was. Ike began to reach for Ranulf’s towel as he undoes the knot with his fingers to reveal his semi-hard erection. Ike pulls away from Ranulf leaving a small trail of saliva. He can feel his legs are about to give up on him but his grip is making him stand.

Ike pushes his chin upward to make him look at his red eyes, “Ike…”

Ike grits his teeth as if he is trying to get control of himself, “Must…hunger…” Ranulf can hear Ike’s voice as if he was in pain.

“Sorry I’m late Ranulf, I was just…finishing…” The spring doors open to reveal the true Ike while both men stared at him. Both naked men, while the Ike is holding a panting Ranulf in the wall. Ike dropped his belongings in total shock.

“You…” The man released his grip to Ranulf who landed on the floor with a thud. The Laguz reaches for Ike but his vision is getting blurry.

_‘Ike…Don’t,’_ He thought as the darkness consumed him.

\---

Ranulf is starting to regain consciousness but he can feel something penetrating him it’s both painful and pleasurable at the same time as he feels warm air heating his skin. But when he felt a deep thrust inside him which made the Laguz awoke from his sleepy daze as he saw two Ike’s: One was behind him holding his hands from behind as he can feel his dick penetrating his hole while and the Other Ike was right in front of him, holding his legs high while sucking his dick while inhaling the musky aroma from his pubes. He notices that three of them are in the bath, they’re near the side of the hot spring.

“What’s going on?!” Ranulf questions while attempting to break free from the other Ike’s grip. Ike nods his head making the other Ike thrust Ranulf deeper making the Laguz let out a moan. He can feel the other man’s cock drilling on his prostate which feels painfully good.

“Do you like my surprise?” Ike in front of him smirks. “The one behind you is my other version of me, call him Fallen Ike. Which the summoner summoned the other day. He is the…aggressive version of myself.” He continues as he reaches for Ranulf’s face, which he tried to lean away from him but a hand forces him to look at the other Ike.

“I don’t understand, why did you bring him here?” The Laguz continues to pant for breathes trying to hold a decent conversation. “He could have killed me!” He tries letting a snarl but ends up a touch from Ike causing him to have a jolt of pleasure down his spine

“Would I ever kill you?” Ike says seriously making Ranulf shook his head. He smiles as he leans closer to his ear, “Let us take care of you,” Both Ike’s whispered in his ear as Fallen Ike drags Ranulf away from the hot spring in the stone wet floor as he felt Ike’s large member starting to penetrate him.

“Wait! Don’t put two at the same TIME!” He screeches when he felt another cock penetrating him. Both Ike gave Ranulf a few minutes to recover a bit after pleasuring Ranulf on his sleep. When his breathing is stable, both Ike knew that was the signal. Normal Ike began moving causing Ranulf to move a bit but Fallen Ike tightens his grip on the Laguz. Both Ike’s move in and out alternately making Ranulf losing his mind with all the pleasure he is receiving.

_‘I don’t know what’s happening but… ’_ Ranulf tries to think but the sensations around him are overwhelming him. _‘Ike’s body, Ike’s warmth, Ike’s roughness, Ike’s smell. It’s driving me…insane!’_ He felt both cocks are deep inside him. But having two ikes sandwiching him which doubles the sensations around him.

Normal Ike stares at him lovingly, “Ranulf,” The Laguz felt Ike’s hand on his cheek caressing him. “Why do you look so beautiful?”

Ranulf blushes at the compliment as he looks away. “Quit being a sappy romantic Ike. It’s…not like you,” Ike smirks at his reaction, Ranulf was the type to get flustered by compliments.

“I think it’s time for the main event,” Ike smirks as he pulls away from Ranulf as Fallen Ike pushes him till he is on fours. He grabs Ranulf’s tail as Fallen Ike sucks on his tail making him scream. But Ike pulls his cock right in front of him.

“Go on, suck,” He encourages him as Ranulf began to suck on his cock. The Beorc can feel Ranulf’s tongue swirling around him while Fallen Ike continues to penetrate him from behind while grabbing both of his hands. He pats him on the head while giving small scratches on his ears encouraging him to suck harder. “That’s it,”

Fallen Ike spat his tail off as he glares at normal Ike who was getting pleasured by Ranulf. “You promised I get to pleasure him!” He snarled at his normal Ike while he enjoys the Laguz’s tongue pleasuring him.

“You will get your turn I promise,” Fallen Ike lowers his glare at him. He can feel on his stomach is getting close and pulls away from his mouth causing the Laguz to whine at the loss of his cock but normal Ike turned him over on his back exposed for Fallen Ike. “He is all yours,”

Ranulf felt his colors drain when he was exposed in front of Fallen Ike. “Finally, I can have a taste,” He licks his lips at the sight of Ranulf spread out in front of him. He goes down to Ranulf’s crotch and began sucking his cock making throws his head back near to Ike’s cock. He uses his tongue to desperately reach his cock but a pair of hands made him look up to Ike.

“You can’t come yet, but focus on me instead,” Ike insisted as he lowers down to lock lips with him.

The Laguz can feel Ike’s tongue dancing in his mouth while he teases him when Ike sucks his tongue. _‘This…is too much…’_ Ranulf thought while Fallen Ike is trying to milk him while Ike’s tongue is distracting him. _‘These two…are…’_ He can feel himself is getting close soon.

Both Ike pulls away from him but Ike grabs Ranulf as the two Ike’s sit in front of each other. Ranulf is getting nervous about what was going. He was facing a normal Ike who has an evil smile. “Prepare yourself Ranulf, I…We won’t let you sleep tonight,” Ike slowly have Ranulf sit on the two cocks making Ranulf moan at the hugeness of their cocks as he felt the warm bodies sandwiching him. Fallen Ike is holding Ranulf as he thrusts him up and down. The Laguz can feel two cocks grinding within him.

“Ike! Don’t stop!”

“I won’t stop…”

“…Till I’m satisfied!”

Ranulf wraps around Ike’s neck as both men locked their lips to distract him from the warmth building upon his Ranulf’s stomach.

“Ike, I’m gonna…”

“Me too,”

After a few hard thrusts, all men come together as Ranulf painted Ike’s abdomen with his white fluid while feeling the warm seed painting his insides. He can feel a lot is building up inside of him as he continues to release his build-up.

“Gods, I can feel myself getting pregnant!” He moans a he feels the fluids are leaking out.

“Yes, Ranulf. Become impregnated by our child,” He mutters as he looks at Ike who’s normal eyes are turning blue to red. “You will become one of use, Ranulf! Become the servant of Yune,”

He tries to break from their grasp but he can feel negative energy is surrounding his body. “No!!” He screams in desperation trying to resist the negative energy as he felt something on his hand, He looks on his hand, it was Lehran’s medallion!

Ranulf tries to let go of the medallion, but his hand has a mind of its own. He can feel it starting to take over his body, he grits his teeth enough to make his teeth crack in pain. But his eyes started to glow in red.

“It’s futile Ranulf. Join me Ranulf and we will be together forever,”

\---

Ranulf gasped from his nightmare only to find himself in a bed. He looks around to see fully clothed and Ike who was asleep next to him. The man who was beside him woke up.

“You okay, Ranulf?” Ike looks at his tired friend. 

“Ike? What’s going-” The Laguz tries to sit up but he felt a massive pain on his lower bottom making him wince in pain. Ike manages to catch his head before hitting the desk.

“Easy there,” He guides his head down to the pillow.

“Did we just…fuck in the hot spring?” Ike simply nodded which made him blushed at the thought. He can still remember two Ike’s sandwiching him while feeling the two cocks inside him. The Laguz blushed at the thought and was embarrassing enough, he might turn to a beast and run away. But he felt a warm embrace covering him from behind.

“You okay, Ranulf?” Ike looks at him with a worried look on his face. “I hope I didn’t hurt you,” he puts his face near his neck as he took a deep breath. Ranulf could not reply in this level of intimacy before let alone his kind didn’t give him this much. But Ike is one of the few people that he can rely on.

“Where’s Fallen Ike?” He asked out of curiosity.

“The summoner requested him for another mission,”

“Oh.” He scoots closer to Ike as the space between them diminished. He can’t help but remember the red eyes on him and began corrupting him. “You’re not going to corrupt me are you?” Ranulf half-joked which Ike didn’t respond at all which he can take as an answer.

Without warning, he felt a tug from his hand as Ike was now on top of him. He had a very stern and oddly arousing look on his face.

“Even if I didn’t corrupt you, but I won’t let you sleep tonight.” Ike licks his lips in excitement making Ranulf both excited and terrified.

“My body is ready Ike,”

“Good. Then I won’t hold back,” 

Ike did not wasted anytime as he began locking lips with Ranulf. While the Laguz didn't bother resisting, he likes being dominated by this man. _'I wonder if I can have Fallen Ike be here sometime?'_

**Author's Note:**

> Its tempting to put another corruption there but I hold off against that, but who knows. Another dark force might take over Askr or just another prank that it may happen.


End file.
